Leon and Cloud's Road Roller Drive
by YumiStar
Summary: ...I don't know. It's pure crack. Poor Seph. :D


**Hey, peeps! :D I'm not really sure what to call this, but oh well. Yaoi is Yaoi! And this is set during a chapter in "REBIRTHDAY" that I have yet to make. :D**

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7, or Final Fantasy 8 Characters that appear in this story. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot that is pure crack.

**WARNINGS: **_BoyxBoy relationships_, _OOC!Chocobo and Lion with big ass machinery, VOCALOD slowing taking over the universe, and strange moans…_

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE- LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE**

It was quiet…_too _quiet.

'_It shouldn't be this quiet' _thought Sephiroth, while looking out through the great ravine, _'Why is it this quiet?'_

He then felt a rumble. It got louder, and louder. He turned around, and his jaw hit the floor.

There was Cloud, with his boyfriend, onto of a frickin' Road Roller, coming right towards him.

"Oh my god" said Sephiroth.

Before it completely ran him over, Leon used the road roller's breaks to stop in front of Sephiroth.

"Yo" said Cloud.

"Um…Yo?" replied Sephiroth, "What are you two doing?"

"Taking our Yellow car out for a drive" said Leon, like he was talking about the weather, "I thought that would seem obvious".

"Yellow…car?" asked Sephiroth.

"Yeah" replied Cloud, "We got it in one of the construction sites for free"

"We didn't steal it, though" added Leon.

…

…

…

"Wanna ride with us?" asked Cloud.

"Um…okay?" replied Sephiroth.

"Hop on" said Leon.

And Sephiroth did just that.

The road roller roared back to life, and started back for the bailey.

"Where are we going?" asked Sephiroth, still quite confused of this situation.

"The market place" said Cloud, "We need snacks"

"Yes, snacks" said Leon.

"Ooooookay…"

"What kinds of snacks do you like Sephiroth?" asked Cloud.

"Pocky" he replied, deciding to play along.

"I like cake" said Cloud.

"I like crepes" said Leon.

"Okay…" replied Sephiroth.

"_The weather and feeling-of-sunlight (=season)'s fine so"_Sang Leon, _"Maybe we'll venture out for a drive…_Unlicensed though"

"…what?" asked Sephiroth, "And what do you mean you don't have a license?"

_"Give me some snack' that __I pestered him sweetly, then he gave me snacks"_ Said Cloud,

"Who and What?" asked Sephiroth.

"Oh, Cid? I got him flat (because he skikped) ^_^" Cloud replied.

"…I don't know what to say to that"

"_We got tired of working so, __We're going for a drive to legendary "Secret-spring" _Leon and Cloud both sang._  
_

"(When well-known... Well) it's basically it's closed-door" added Leon._  
_

"_Our proud "Yellow beloved car,' We got it from construction site for FREE"_ They both continued to sing._  
_

"We didn't steel it (LOL)" added Cloud.

"…for some reason, I don't believe you…" replied Sephiroth.

Then they suddenly stop. Sephiroth almost fell off. Key word being _'almost'._

"STOP!" said Leon. They paused for a bit, then they moved again, While Leon continued to sing_"That road is fake; A while ago, phoney; Sat up a sign that he had picked up,_Gosh, why (on earth) pick it up…"_  
_

"_When we went on not following the sign, This time closed sign got sat up; _Is picking up under boom or something...?" Sang Cloud.

"_All the bad things; __Will solve by "It-has-been-carried-away-by-water" _they both sang._  
_

"_NOT SOLVED!" _Said Leon.

"_As for all truly disgusting things, We'll rinse them off in hot water at "GERO spring"  
_

"Nothing's solved alright!" said Cloud.

"Okay, I'm officialy freaked out now…" said Sephiroth, "Why the hell are you two singing?!"

"Shut up, yo!" said Cloud.

"What?" Sephiroth asked, a little ticked at that response.

"_Long and rugged road will still continue..." _they both sang.

"I have to be dreaming…" said Sephiroth, while face palming.

"Mmm, most likely" said Leon, while pulling out a candy bar, opening and eating it, "You are dreaming. We're not known to do this."

"…What the hell?" said Sephiroth.

Cloud looked at Leon "That snack... where did you pick it up?"

"I got it from some blued-haired guy wearing a black cloak" replied Leon.

…

…

"Gimme" said Cloud.

"No" replied Leon

"Gimme"

"No"

"Gimme!"

"NO"

"Give it"

"NO, NO"

"Gimme"

"NO"

And then Sephiroth woke up.

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE- LINE-LINE-Exit dream world-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE**

Sephiroth bolted up in the bed he was occupying…

'_Wait…bed?' _he thought _'Why am I in a-?'_

And then he remembered that Cloud had pestered him, saying it was gonna be cold that night, and to take the guest bedroom.

'_Now why the hell would I dream something like that?' _he thought.

He then heard loud moaning.

'_**AH, Leon, AH, I'm gonna-AHHH!-g-gonna-AAAH!-I'm gonna-"**_

And Sephiroth blocked the rest of that moaning out, deciding he would have to find some place to live other than the dark depths, so he wouldn't have to hear these noises again _OR _have another weird Dream.

Sides, the love birds have enough trouble with the great ninja.

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE- LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE**

**I DON'T KNOW WHY I TYPED THIS! :D**

**R&R if you want!**

**I LIKETH THE WRITING…TYPING!**

**AND VOTE IN MY POLL!**


End file.
